


Lost and Found

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, commission, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: Barry always comes into the office early. So when Ross gets there and can't seem to find him, he knows that something must be up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! It feels great to write again. This is a commission for crazyhippo23 on tumblr. Commissions are still open, so either message me on tumblr or email me at rhanna@mail.usf.edu for more info. :)

Ross walks into the Grump Space, a cup of hot chocolate clasped in each of his hands. Although it’s only 9AM, he already has a good feeling about the day. He walks into the main part of the office, where all the desks are, expecting to see Barry working hard on a project or two, since he usually gets to the office before everyone else. As he turns the corner, Ross frowns; Barry is nowhere to be seen. He places his cup on his desk and meanders around the office, trying to keep a casual look on his face even though he is slightly worried. He decides to check in the kitchen. Maybe Barry is just taking a break from working to get a snack, Ross thinks to himself. On his way to the kitchen, he hears a loud sigh come from the ‘sitting room’ - Ross’ name for the room with the couches and giant beanbag chairs. He pads over the where the sound came from, but can’t find anyone in the room. Upon closer inspection, he sees that Barry is there, face down in one of the beanbags.

 

“Hey, Bar...you alright?”

 

Ross sits down on the floor next to the beanbag, placing the hot chocolate on the table near him. Barry doesn’t move, and instead of a verbal response he makes a muffled sound. Ross pats him softly on the back, taking a tone similar to that of a mother consoling her son that recently got rejected.

 

“There, there, buddy. Whatever’s wrong, you can talk to me about it. I brought you some hot chocolate, if you’d like some.”

 

After a moment of hesitation, Barry flips over on the beanbag, but doesn’t sit up. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms, making soft disgruntled noises. After a few moments, he finally responds, his voice uncharacteristically small and defeated.

 

“I got here ‘round six, wanted to get a project done before the day got too hectic. Worked for about two hours on it. Power shut off. Lost everything. Body shutting down.”

 

Ross tries to think of something to say. Something witty, or funny, or stupid. But he can’t think of the right words to make this situation any better. Instead of responding, he flips himself unto the beanbag, meaning to land next to his distressed friend, but because of the way that beanbags work, he ends up flopping himself overtop of Barry, their bodies awkwardly pressed against each other. Ross’ face is mashed into Barry’s shoulder, which makes talking all the more difficult. 

 

“Well if this doesn’t make you feel better, I don’t know what will. Aren’t I comforting?”

 

Although Ross can’t see his friend’s face, he thinks that he hears a slight smile in his voice.

 

“I don’t think comforting is the exact word I’d use for you in this situation.”

 

Ross tries to right himself, but to no avail. His hands sink into the chair, actually pulling him closer to Barry, instead of the opposite. From this distance - if ‘nose to neck contact’ can be considered distance - Ross can smell Barry’s cologne. It’s rich and piney, and actually quite soothing. He feels his eyelids getting heavy and his neck relaxing, his body ready to give up on getting up and just take a nap. After a second , he snaps himself out of it. He’s trying to help Barry feel better, and taking a nap on him probably wouldn’t accomplish that. He concentrates, his eyes screwed shut, not thinking about the fact that he’s just been weirdly silent while laying on top of Barry, and suddenly he remembers something that he knows will help. He quickly rolls off of Barry and rushes to the main office, not taking time to explain himself. He boots up Barry’s computer and starts madly clicking away, going through menus and options and secret files. He hears Barry get up and walk over to him, silently staring as Ross does his thing. After a few minutes and one final click of the mouse, Ross turns around, his arms crossed and a confident look on his face. Barry raises his eyebrows, silently asking ‘are you going to explain? Ross nods and stands up, gesturing for Barry to take a seat in his chair.

 

“Remember a few months ago when we kept having those power outages and we kept losing hours and hours of work? Well, we got a backup system installed in case it happened again. I totally forgot about it until just now. Everything should be back to where it was before the power went out.”

 

Barry stares at Ross for a moment, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. He turns around, opening up the file called “Big Cat Rescue Project”. Ross cocks an eyebrow in his direction.

 

“I didn’t know you were doing a charity project. That’s so cool of you.”

 

But when the file loads, it becomes obvious that the name was just a decoy. A pixel art animation of all of the Grumps dancing, with a large title reading “Happy Birthday, Arin!!” flashing at the top shows up on the screen. Ross chuckles and casts an endearing look down at his friend, now elated.

 

“You’re so freakin’ sweet, dude.”


End file.
